Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia
by KFF2K19
Summary: Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2018, a wonderful place for all Kaisoo shippers Indonesia. [KAISOO. KAIDO. KADI. JAGI. EXO]
1. Introductions KFF2K18

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL  
**

.

 **ROUND 2018** **  
**" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia_ "

* * *

 _Shimmy shimmy Kokobop, I think I like it!_

 _Helloooo fellas!_

 _Finally_ , setelah tidak muncul disini untuk sekian lama, momod kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Ini bukan mau jualan mastin, ya, bukan. Huh.

Oke, ada yang bisa tebak momod bawa kabar tentang hal apa?YES! That's right, my type! _ **IT'S THE 2ND ROUND OF** _**_KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL, KFF2K18!_**

Now, who's excited for KFF2K18?

CUNG TANGAN!

hehehe. banyak ternyata. yaudah turunin tangannya, kasihan sebelahnya nanti pingsan kalo kelamaan tangan kalian ada di udara.

Oh, iya. Kalian tentu masih ingat kan apa persyaratan ikut KFF?

Secara umum, _rule_ masih sama seperti tahun lalu. Namun, jikalau kalian mager untuk check ke post dengan judul _"Let's Celebrate The Love",_ momod akan kasih tahu kalian persyaratan umumnya;

 _"Tidak masalah seberapapun tingkat kalian menganggap Kaisoo sebagai sebuah ship,_  
 _selama kalian menyukai konsep Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai pasangan kalian boleh ikut berpartisipasi!"_

Simple. Sederhana. Sempurna

Persis seperti arti kamu dimataku gitu, ehe.

 _Halach._

FOKUS, mod! FOKUS!

Jadi, gimana? Sudah mulai kepo sama KFF tahun ini? Sudah mulai kebayang-bayang bakal gimana euforia KFF2K18?

Sok atuh di follow Instagram kff2k18 untuk informasi menarik dan update-update gercep lainnya.

Jangan sampai kalian menyesal karena telat tahu, tidak ikut, atau bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang KFF. Duh. Gak kekinian banget dong namanya kalau begitu! Hehe karena EXO-L kekinian pasti tahu apa itu Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival.

KFF tahun ini serba baru. Brand new theme, 'fresh from the oven' crew dan euphoria yg bakal bikin kalian lebih kokoexcited dari sebelumnya! Jadi, jangan sampai kalian ketinggalan informasi tentang KFF2K18, ya!

Jangan lupa, kalian masih bisa tebak-tebak tak berhadiah tentang tema apa yang Indonesian Kaisooshipper Union usung di KFF2K18 ini. Minta _clue_? Boleh. _Clue_ nya adalah, daerah tempat tinggal kalian. Gampang, kan?

So, who's ready for KFF2K18?

YEEEHET!

.

Sembari menunggu postingan terbaru di Instagram kff2k18 maupun di laman ini, kalian bisa manfaatkan waktu untuk baca-baca 33 _fanfiction_ buatan 30 _authors_ kelas atas di jagad perKaisooshipperan. Tapi, jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ sebagai bentuk penghargaan kalian terhadap kerja keras para penulis, ya!

Sampai bertemu di post selanjutnya, _fellas!_

 _Going Kokobop~!_


	2. Instructions & Schedule KFF2K18

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

.

 **ROUND 2018** **  
**" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia!"_

* * *

 _Look at me, what's the situation?_

Heyho,everybody!

Yes, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu kabar terkini dari kami!

Sudah cek _post_ terbaru di Instagram KFF2K18? Kalau begitu, tentu kalian sudah tahu, ya tentang tema kita tahun ini?

 ** _Yo! It's KAISOO GO LOCAL!_**

Bagi yang belum paham tentang tema kita tahun ini, momod bakal jelasin. But, no, young lady, this _Go Local_ thing bukan termasuk dalam jajaran layanannya Go*Jek ya. Bukan.

 **Go Local,** means semua fanfiction yang ditulis oleh penulis harus berlatar tempat dan atau mengandung segala fenomena yang pernah terjadi di negara kita tercinta yaitu INDONESIA(H). Masih bingung? Langsung dikasih contoh, semisal diceritakan bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin ini berpacaran dan mengumbar gaya berpacaran mereka di media sosial pesbuk dengan panggilan mesra ayah-papa padahal mereka baru duduk di bangku kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar! Uh, saik! Mau contoh lain? Sabi dong, alkisah seorang selebgram bernama Awkyungsoo terlihat sangat galau karena mendengar kabar meninggalnya mantan kekasihnya yakni Jongin Mahendra.

Yha. Malah angst. SKIP!

Oke, itu tadi adalah sekedar contoh dari **Kaisoo Go Local**. Jika diantara kalian masih ada yang belum paham, bisa langsung lempar pertanyaan kalian ke DM Instagram KFF2K18 atau PM ke momod, ya. Yang punya akun Wattpad, juga bisa lho mampir ke akun WP KFF2K18.

Tsah! Tema sudah dibongkar, enaknya bongkar apalagi, ya? Ah, benar sekali. Saatnya kita bongkar tanggal-tanggal sakral KFF2K18. You ready? Jangan lupa untuk catat tanggal sakral ini, ya!

 **Submit Prompt:**

Kategori:

1\. Holiday: 1-3 Agustus 2017

2\. Historical: 5-7 Agustus 2017

3\. Student: 9-11 Agustus 2017

4\. Domestic: 13-15 Agustus 2017

5\. Television: 17-19 Agustus 2017

6\. Fantasy: 21-23 Agustus 2017

 **Claim Prompt:**

25 Agustus - 3 September 2017

 **First Check Point:**

1 Oktober 2017

 **Second Check Point:**

15 November 2017

 **Deadline of Submissions:**

10 Desember 2017

 **Publishes:**

 **TBA(To be announced)**

 **Reveals:**

 **TBA**

 _Sudah kenyang dengan catatan tanggal sakralnya_?

Sekarang, sila disimak instruksi lengkapnya!

.

 **1**. **Submit Prompt**

Sebagai penulis atau pembaca, kalian pasti sering punya ide cerita (atau biasa dikenal dengan _prompt_ ) yang menurut kalian menarik. Nah, KFF2K18 memberikan wadah bagi kalian untuk menyalurkan ide-ide cerita kalian yang mungkin terpendam.

Kalian bisa _submit_ ide cerita kalian ke sini, sebanyak yang kalian mau, tanpa dibatasi!

Ide cerita yang sudah kalian kumpulkan, selanjutnya akan dipilih oleh para penulis untuk dirangkai menjadi sebuah cerita utuh.

 **2.** **Claim Prompt**

Setelah Submit Prompt selesai dan sudah ditutup, ini adalah waktu bagi para penulis untuk ' _berbelanja_ ' ide cerita yang sudah terkumpul.

Adapun tema yang kita angkat kali ini adalah **KAISOO GO LOCAL**.

Maka dari itu, pastikan cerita yang kalian kumpulkan berdasarkan ide cerita kontributor nanti mengandung unsur latar tempat di Indonesia, atau latar peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di Indonesia, seperti fenomena indovidgram, selebgram, MOS Sekolah, MOS Universitas, Reality Show, hantu suster keramas, pocong ngglundung, atau bahkan tentang Kerajaan-kerajaan yang dulu pernah ada di Indonesia! Boleh banget!

Dan karena untuk tahun ini sistem KFF2K18 memakai sistem baru untuk **Submit Prompt** , maka penjelasan lebih detail tentang masing-masing Kategori Prompt akan dijelaskan secara khusus di postingan selanjutnya.

Ingat, satu penulis hanya boleh memilih satu ide cerita dan dilarang untuk menulis ide cerita mereka sendiri.

Jadi, tentukan pilihan kalian sematang-matangnya!

Momod akan mengizinkan penulis untuk mengambil ide cerita lain, JIKA DAN HANYA JIKA, penulis sudah menyelesaikan cerita pertama mereka dan yakin dapat menyelesaikan cerita selanjutnya sebelum tenggat waktu yang ditentukan habis.

 **3\. Deadline of Submissions**

Sudah dapat ide cerita yang diinginkan? Mulailah menulis! Masing-masing penulis memiliki rentang waktu mulai dari ketika mereka selesai memilih ide cerita sampai tanggal 10 Desember.

 **4\. Check Point**

Sudah mulai menulis? Untuk First Check Point, minimal words yang harus sudah penulis tulis adalah 500 word, sedangkan untuk Second Check Point tidak ada minimal words. Di sesi Check Point ini, penulis bisa _curhat_ pada crew tentang kesulitan apa saja yang dihadapi selama menulis. Dan crew akan membantu sebisanya agar penulis dapat melanjutkan penulisan ceritanya hingga selesai sebelum batas akhir pengumpulan cerita.

 **5\. Publishes**

 _It's the main course, everyone_! Semua cerita yang sudah dikumpulkan akan di- _publish_ selama _Kaisoo Day_!

Masih sama seperti tahun lalu, kami masih mempertahankan ciri khas event KFF, nih. Apa itu?

Crew TIDAK AKAN MENCANTUMKAN nama penulis untuk setiap cerita. Jadi pembaca dituntut untuk menebak penulis siapa yang menulis cerita mana.

Asik asik, jos, kan?

Jadi, selain penulis bisa mengembangkan diri dengan menulis ide cerita yang berasal dari kontributor, mereka juga bisa tahu seberapa jauh pembaca mengenal tulisan mereka.

 **6\. Reveals**

Penasaran dengan siapa yang menulis cerita favorit kalian? Ada cerita yang bikin kalian gregetan dan kalian pengen tahu siapa penulisnya? Mau tahu apakah tebakan kalian bener atau nggak?

Ini dia saatnya!

Semua daftar penulis beserta cerita mereka masing-masing akan dibuka di sini!

.

Untuk kalian yang baru kali ini mengikuti event KFF, gimana? Masih ada yang bikin bingung? Atau sudah mulai kebakar nih semangatnya dg penjelasan momod tadi?

Untuk kalian yang tahun lalu sudah ikut event KFF, lalu kembali ingin berpartisisapi dalam KFF2K18 kali ini, bagaimana? Apa juga sudah mulai warming up nih karena sistem yg diusung KFF tahun ini berbeda dg tahun sebelumnya?

.

Eits, tapi bentar dulu dong. Setiap event, pasti ada syarat buat ikut, kan? Tahun ini, syaratnya gak jauh beda sama tahun kemarin, kok. Penasaran? Check it out!

1\. Main Pair **HARUS** kaisoo/kadi/kaido

2\. Minimum panjang tulisan adalah 1,5K+ _words_ , tidak ada batas maksimum

3\. Harus memenuhi _deadline_ pengumpulan cerita

4\. Mentaati peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh KFF2K18

.

 **Seluruh format lengkap mengenai cara pengumpulan ide cerita sampai penulisan cerita akan dijelaskan lebih detail pada** ** _post_** **masing-masing acara**.

.

Masih sedikit bingung?

Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya di kolom Review/Private Message (Momod akan membalas via Private Message), atau DM saja di official Instagram **KFF2K18**.

* * *

 _So, are you ready, freunds?_

Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di postingan selanjutnya!

 _We must wake up again to the new morning~_


	3. Prompt Category Explanation KFF2K18

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL  
**

.

 **ROUND 2018** **  
**" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia_ "

* * *

 _You could be my only star, you could be the moonlight_

Hai! Sudah tengok post terbaru di Instagram KFF2K18?

YES! This is time for Prompt Category Explanation alias penjelasan tentang sistem kategori prompt yang jadi pembeda KFF tahun ini dengan tahun lalu.

Gimana dengan penjelasan yang sudah diuraikan oleh mimin di IG? Masih kurang jelas? Oke, momod bakal kupas lebih disini. Siap?

TIGHTEN YOUR SEAT BELT, AND HERE WE GO!

 **Kategori Prompt KFF2K18:**

 **1\. HOLIDAY!AU**

 **(Periode submit: 1-3 Agustus)**

Kategori ini menyangkut segala hal yg berhubungan dg liburan, semisal kaya Kaisoo yang mudik bareng, atau tentang salah satu dari Kaisoo itu tersesat di Pulau Kalimantan dan jatuh cinta sama Jongin yang suku dayak asli. Atau bisa juga tentang Kaisoo yang sudah menikah di Seoul lalu honeymoon setahun di Indonesia, menjelajah dari Sabang sampai Merauke! Kategori AU ini lebih kearah explore daerah-daerah yang ada di Indonesia.

 **2\. HISTORICAL!AU**

 **(Periode submit: 5-7 Agustus)**

Kategori ini mengorek sejarah yang ada di Indonesia, bisa dari apa yang ada di buku cetak Sejarah atau dongeng, dan legenda. Misalnya, Kyungsoo Jonggrang yang minta dibuatin 1000 candi sama Jongin Bandawasa dalam waktu satu malam. Atau tentang Kaisoo, scientist asal Korea Selatan yg hidup di tahun 2200 yg lagi bikin eksperimen dengan mesin waktu dan ternyata mereka nyasar di Indonesia jaman Kerajaan Majapahit! Dan contoh sejarah, dongeng, serta legenda lainnya yang ada di Indonesia.

 **3\. STUDENT!AU**

 **(Periode submit: 9-11 Agustus)**

Kategori ini tentang pelajar. Baik pelajar ataupun mahasiswa masuk ke genre ini. Semisal Kaisoo adalah anak kelas 12 yang berusaha masuk PTN akhirnya les bareng di GO lalu saling jatuh cinta, atau Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba daftar jadi anggota klub tari karena rumornya dia naksir sama salah satu anggota klub tari. Atau bisa juga tentang Kaisoo yg salah satu dari mereka adalah murid pindahan dari Busan, satu lagi adalah murid summer school dimana takdir membawa mereka bertemu di satu sekolah yg sama di Indonesia! Intinya, semua yang menyangkut tentang pelajar dan mahasiswa, masuk ke kategori ini.

 **4\. DOMESTIC!AU**

 **(Periode submit: 13-15 Agustus)**

Kategori ini menyangkut tentang keluarga. Apapun itu tentang keluarga masuk ke kategori ini. Misal Kaisoo nikah di Seoul lalu punya anak yg lahir dan besar di Indonesia, ataupun Kaisoo yg sebelumnya bekerja dalam satu perusahaan namun berbeda cabang, dipindah kerja ke satu kantor yg sama dan memutuskan untuk menikah tapi tidak lama setelah menikah, mereka pisah ranjang karna Jongin ketahuan selingkuh dengan wanita lain sehingga berkali-kali lebaran tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan Kyungsoo /HAH. BANG TOYIB!/. Pokoknyaa seluruh ide cerita tentang keluarga masuk ke kategori ini yaa~

 **5\. TELEVISION!AU**

 **(Periode Submit: 17-19 Agustus)**

Kategori ini tentang semua yang berhubungan sama gosip, skandal artis, atau selebgrampun bisa. Eits, gak cuma itu, kalau kalian punya ide yg berbasis dari lagu Indonesia baik lagu campursari, lagu dangdut koplo, lagu Pop-Indo, atau lagu dan film/sinetron/drama apapun baik dalam negeri atau luar negeri, semua itu masuk ke kategori ini, ya. Selain itu, semua fenomena yang terkenal di socmed masa kini juga bisa masuk ke kategori ini. Contohnya, bocah Kaisoo yang riya' pacaran di fesbuk manggil ayah-papa, atau mau ide cerita adaptasi drama Goblin ke versi Indonesia alias versi setting tempat di Indonesia? Ide cerita semacam itu masuk ke kategori ini ya!

 **6\. FANTASY!AU**

 **(Periode submit: 21-23 Agustus)**

Kategori ini berhubungan dengan cerita turun temurun yang berkembang di masyarakat, serta mitos-mitos yang masih berkembang di masyarakat Indonesia hingga saat ini. Misalnya, Jongin yang awalnya tidak pernah percaya pada hantu, tiba-tiba ketemu sama KuntiSoo saat dia dan teman-teman kampusnya sedang makrab di hutan. Bisa juga tentang Do Kyungsoo dan keluarganya yg baru pindah ke Indonesia ternyata menempati sebuah rumah yg dulunya dijadikan sebagai tempat pembantaian satu keluarga blasteran Indonesia-Korea, dimana hantu yg sering berkeliaran di rumah itu sering mengenalkan diri sebagai Maskai- _win pernikahan._

 _DUH GARING._ SKIP!

HUH. PANJANG JUGA YHA PENJELASANNYA. hehe /kretek-kretekin jari tangan/

So~~ Apa kalian sudah paham dengan penjelasan momod yg super panjang diatas? Atau malah sudah kepikiran mau submit prompt buat kategori yg mana? Eh, apa jangan-jangan masih bingung juga? _Calma calma_ , kalem aja freunds. Kotak PM momod di FFn, DM Instagram, dan kolom komen di Wattpad KFF2K18 terbuka sangat lebar kok untuk kalian yang masih pengen dijelasin sampai paham!

Dan, ya, sebagai momod yang dikenal baik tapi sedikit suka jahil dan kepo, momod paham mengenai kegelisahan kalian semua yg dilema apakah dalam tema KAISOO GO LOCAL ini, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo harus 'dijadikan' orang yg lahir dan besar di Indonesia atau tidak. Untuk menjawab kegelisahan dan dilema kalian, maka simaklah baik-baik penjelasan berikut indang!

 _"Dalam tema KAISOO GO LOCAL ini, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo **TIDAK HARUS** lahir dan besar di Indonesia. Tidak juga harus terpaku pada textbook, bisa kalian eksplorasi sesuai imajinasi kalian. Dalam penulisan cerita pun, kalian para penulis tidak harus menggunakan bahasa gaul dan tidak baku. Semua keputusan dan kreativitas dalam penulisan cerita ada ditangan para penulis."_

 **Q: Jadi boleh nih mod, semisal aku bikin prompt tentang Kaisoo yang kuliah di Kokobop University di Seoul yang liburan musim panas ke Bali lalu cinlok di Nusa Dua?**

 **A: BOLEH BANGET**

 **Q: Tapi kalo ga harus lahir dan besar di Indonesia, kalo aku pengen bikin Kaisoo itu jadi anak Indonesia dengan ubah nama mereka jadi nama ala anak Indonesia kayak Jono sama Ucok gitu gimana, mod?**

 **A: INI JUGA BOLEH BANGET.**

INTINYA, Kaisoo mau kalian buat sebagai orang asli Indonesia atau tetap sebagai anak kelahiran Korea Selatan, semuanya BOLEH. Tergantung permintaan _prompter_ -yaitu kalian yg submit prompt, atau jika di dalam penjelasan prompt tidak diuraikan tentang hal ini, maka penulis BERHAK berkreasi sebagai mana imajinasinya berlari-lari.

MUDENG, SEMUANYAAA? SUDAH PAHAAAM?

Pinter banget nih anak-anak Kaisooshipper, ya! Unch unch, gemay!

Penjelasan tentang Kategori Prompt sudah selesai nih. Enaknya ngapain lagi, ya? Oh iya, benar juga. Contoh prompt yg baik dan benar ya? Baeqla kalo begitcu~~

Oke, beberapa dari kalian pasti masih ada yang bingung sambil mikir apakah sebenarnya Prompt itu? Apakah ia adalah sejenis makanan yang manis? Atau malah makanan yang asin? No, gemay-gemaynya Kaisoo, no.

Prompt sejatinya adalah sebuah plot dasar atau ide dasar dari sebuah cerita. Dalam menulis prompt, diusahakan agar tidak menulis terlalu pendek ataupun terlalu detail. Karena apabila _prompter_ menulis terlalu pendek, para penulis akan kebingungan dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Sebaliknya, jika prompt ditulis terlalu detail, para penulis akan kehabisan ruang untuk mengeksplorasikan imajinasi liar mereka. Nah supaya kalian bisa lebih paham, momod sudah siapin contohnya, nih. Cekidot!

 **PROMPT YANG SALAH (TERLALU PENDEK):**

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah karena terpaksa."

 **PROMPT YANG SALAH (TERLALU DETAIL):**

"Jongin, pewaris tunggal Kim Corp dipaksa menikah oleh keluarganya demi meneruskan perusahaan yang mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo, anak dari client paling berpengaruh bagi perusahaan Kim Corp. Awalnya mereka saling membenci satu sama lain bahkan omongan kasarpun tak pernah luput dari mulut keduanya ketika sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya datanglah seorang pria bernama Chanyeol yang melamar kerja di kantor Jongin sebagai direktur dan Jongin menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo hampir menikah dengan Chanyeol itu. Kedatangan Chanyeol ternyata tidak bermaksud baik, lelaki tersebut berencana untuk merebut kembali Kyungsoo dengan cara mencuri file proyek milik Jongin dan mencap file tersebut sebagai miliknya. Kyungsoo yang tahu tentang hal tersebut membantu Jongin mencari cara agar dapat membongkar kejahatan mantan tunangannya. Perlahanpun Jongin baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan menyatakannya dengan cara menyanyikan suaminya sebuah lagu di restoran paling mahal di Korea."

 **PROMPT YANG IDEAL:**

"Meskipun berawal dari pernikahan yang dipaksakan, Jongin menyadari bahwa uang bahkan tidak bisa menggantikan Kyungsoo."

UNCH! Gimana sama contoh yang sudah momod kasih? Mengena di hati kalian semua? Atau masih juga mental jauh? Tidak apa-apa! Langsung saja kirim kegalauan kalian tentang KFF2K18 ke FFn, IG atau WP official, ya!

Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga tugas momod edit dan update-in penjelasan ini buat kalian semua, gemay-gemaynya Kaisoo. Karena tugas sudah selesai, maka momod Pamit! /plays Pamit by Tulus for exit backsound/

* * *

Jangan lupa untuk mampir sekalian baca-baca dan review 33 fanfiction KFF2K17! Sampai ketemu di postingan selanjutnya, freunds! Ciaooobella~~

 _Don't break my soul~_


	4. Submit Prompt Holiday Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _What you do? Like this~ I love you~_

Halo Halo Shipper!

Sudah lihat kode-kode dari mimod di akun Instagram KFF2K18 dari dua hari yang lalu, kan?

Yehet, _finally the time is coming!_ Saatnya tubi berpisah- eh kok malah teletubies, bukan ya bukan. Maksudnya, saatnya kalian kumpulin semua ide-ide cerita tergila kalian tentang **Kaisoo Go Local HOLIDAY!AU** yang dibuka dari tanggal **1-3 Agustus 2017**. Kalau perlu, bikin _crew_ kewalahan dan sakit perut karena takjub sama prompt-prompt bikinan kalian!

Tenang, ide kalian bakal segera digiring dengan gocekan ciamik oleh para _crew_ untuk masuk ke wadah-wadah yang udah kita siapin, jadi ide kalian ga bakal sia-sia deh~

Untuk _submit_ ide cerita, caranya _sih_ nggak jauh berbeda dari tahun kemarin.

Yuk ikutin petunjuk berikut ini!

1\. Akses Google Form KFF2K18 melalui link Bit . ly/ KFF2K18 (Hilangkan semua spasi)

2\. Isi setiap kolom yang dibutuhkan

3\. Submit

4\. Tunggu sampai hari Claim Prompt tiba dan periksa adakah penulis yang mengambil ide cerita kalian

5\. Atau, ulangi langka 1-3 untuk mengumpulkan ide cerita lain terkait Holiday!Au

Adapun penjelasan mengenai kolom-kolom yang akan kalian isi di Google Form (buat yang ikut tahun kemarin pasti udah di luar kepala, nih):

 **1\. YESS!**

Tuliskan unsur tambahan serta genre yang diinginkan dari ide cerita kalian. Misalnya, fluff, sexual tension, humor, cheesy!jongin, bottom!soo.

 **2\. NOOOO!**

Beberapa orang mungkin tidak bisa membaca cerita yang mengandung unsur tertentu. Tulislah apa saja yang kalian hindari dari suatu cerita. Misalnya, BDSM, Angst, Crack Pair, Top!soo, Girly!soo.

 **3\. ISI PROMPT**

Tulislah ide cerita yang telah kalian siapkan dengan kategori **HOLIDAY!AU**. Usahakan ide cerita yang kalian kumpulkan sesuai dengan kriteria prompt yang ideal. Contoh ide cerita yang ideal dapat kalian lihat di postingan sebelumnya.

 **4\. BL/GS**

Pilihlah salah satu genre; _Boys Love_ (BL) atau _Gender Switch_ (GS).

 **5\. OTHER PAIRING(S)**

Tambahkan _other pairing_ yang akan muncul dalam fanfic yang kalian garap nantinya.

Masih belum jelas? Baiklah karena mimod sayang kalian, mimod akan berikan contoh yang lengkap spesial pake karet dua.

 _Check it out!_

1\. YESS : Fluff, Kyungsoo yang manja kalo udah deket Jongin, Chessy!Jongin

2\. NOOOO : Threesome Kaisoohun, Angst Jongin meninggal, Sehun x Jongin

3\. Prompt : "Dalam masa penjelajahannya di Indonesia, Do Kyungsoo justru menemukan suatu penemuan lain terkait rekan penelitiannya, Kim Jongin."

4\. BL/GS : BL

5\. Other Pairing : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Gimana _yeorobun_ ga susah kan? Ga sesusah menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi kyungsoo saat digombalin Jongin, kan?

Perlu diingatkan kembali bahwa kategori pengisian ide cerita yang dibuka adalah **HOLIDAY!AU** yaaaaaaaa.

Apabila ada pertanyaan terkait Submit Prompt, jangan sungkan-sungkan tinggalkan review dan komentar di FFn, IG, atau WP KFF2K18! Ga perlu sesungkan ngechat mantan nanyain kabarnya kok. Hehe.

Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? YOK SEGERA SUBMIT!

Sampai bertemu di kategori selanjutnya~

 _Let's stay up all night! I love you~ I love you~_


	5. Submit Prompt Historical Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Hello from the other side!_ Kembali lagi bersama mimod ehehe

Terima kasih untuk kalian para pecinta kaisoo untuk 45 prompt Holiday!AU yang brilian dan secemerlang berlian!

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond, blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_ ~/gulung-gulung tangan ala Jongin/

Submit Prompt KFF2K18 Go Local kategori kedua resmi dibuka!

Historical!AU telah tiba~Historical!AU telah tiba~ Hatiku gembiraaaa~/goyang itik/

Sesuai namanya nih, Historical!AU, kalian dibebaskan untuk menuangkan ide ke dalam prompt yang berhubungan dengan sejarah , dongeng, atau legenda yang ada di Indonesia. Wah asyik banget kan? Mimod ngebayangin isi prompt bakal mirip sinetron di Indo*siar yang ada naga-naga terbangnya. /apasih mimod/

Yok, jangan ragu-ragu untuk submit seluruh ide kalian! kalau ada 10 ide ya submit aja 10-10nya. _Crew_ selalu siap siaga menangkap ide kalian ala-ala kiper tim sepak bola Ronaldowati, si Bombom, pake tangan laba-laba. Jadi, jangan khawatir kalau ide kalian ga tertampung.

Sebelum kalian menuju jalan mengklik /KFF2K18 untuk Historical!AU ini, mimod mau me- _review_ dulu peng- _submit_ an kalian di kategori sebelumnya (Holiday!AU). Mimod bahagiaaaa banget dengan antusiasme kalian dalam _event_ ini. Namun, perlu diperhatikan lagi bagaimana prompt yang ideal (silakan dibaca ulang pada postingan sebelumnya). Masih ditemukan penuturan seluruh alur cerita dalam ide prompt. Hal itu akan berdampak pada penulis yang memiliki batasan untuk mengerahkan imajinasinya. Ide prompt ini adalah dasar dari kepenulisan cerita. Bagaimana alur berkembang, serahkan saja pada penulis! Sama seperti jodoh, serahkan saja pada Yang Kuasa ehehehehhee.

Ohya _guys_ , kategori ini memiliki ketentuan khusus, lho! Jadi pastikan baca dengan cermat ketentuannya sebelum meng- _submit_ , ya.

 **Khusus untuk sejarah:**

1\. Dilarang mengganti nama tokoh nasional dalam cerita! Hal tersebut bertujuan untuk menghindari maksud melecehkan tokoh nasional, contohnya Ir. Jongin (Soekarno) jatuh cinta dengan Drs. Kyungsoo (Moh Hatta).

2\. Menyebutkan tokoh nasional diperbolehkan asalkan dengan nama asli sebagai seorang tokoh.

3\. Kalian diperkenankan untuk mengambil latar/plot sejarah, tapi tidak diperbolehkan mengadaptasi tokoh pahlawannya. Contohnya, kalian ingin mengambil latar Agresi Militer Belanda I, tapi kalian menjadikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai masyarakat biasa.

 **Khusus untuk legenda dan dongeng:**

1\. Kalian diperbolehkan menjadikan kisah asli legenda dan dongeng nusantara sebagai ide prompt.

2\. Kalian juga diperbolehkan untuk mengadaptasi dan memodernisasikan legenda dan dongeng nusantara sesuai kreativitas dan imajinasi kalian. Misalnya, kisah Nawang Wulan yang diambil selendangnya. Contoh prompt hasil adaptasi cerita tersebut: "Di antara tujuh bersaudara, Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk memiliki saudara terakhirnya dengan cara licik. Ia memutarbalikkan kenyataan demi membuat Kyungsoo diusir dari rumahnya."

.

Gimana nih udah ngerti, kan? Bagi kalian yang masih kebingungan dengan ketentuan prompt Historical!AU ini, pintu akun FFn, Instagram, dan wattpad KFF2K18 selalu terbuka untuk kalian timpukin batu, eh maksudnya ditimpukin pertanyaan.

Sekian dari mimod. Tunggu mimod di kategori selanjutnya, ya!/peacelovengaul/


	6. Submit Prompt Student Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

" _Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _I hate you woo i'm going crazy go go going crazy~_

 _._

loHa-loHa _guys_! Mimod di sini, baik-baik saja~ /ga ada yang nanya juga/

.

Gimana nih dua kategori sebelumnya udah pada submit, kan?

Terima kasih banyak mimod ucapkan pada 32 Prompt Historical!Au. Sungguh prompt kalian itu sesuatu, _gengs_. Mimod bener-bener _speechless_ bacain prompt-prompt kalian. Selamat kalian berhasil memukau para crew! Bagi kalian yang belum sempat menyumbang prompt jangan khawatir, masih ada empat kategori lagi kok.

.

Khusus malam ini Submit Prompt KFF2K18 Go Local Kategori Student!Au siap diserbu!

.

Wah, ga terasa ya udah kategori ketiga nih. Siapa yang ga sabar submit prompt Student!Au acung tangan! Tenang-tenang saudara-saudara, mimod akan jelaskan secara singkat mengenai student!au terlebih dahulu.

Kalian pasti sudah sangat paham mengenai kategori yang satu ini. Tentunya Student!Au bahasannya mengenai siswa atau mahanya siswa ye kan? yoi _ma bro n sis_ , yang membedakannya hanya mengaitkan cerita dengan Indonesia, baik dari segi sistem pendidikan, latar cerita, dan lain-lain.

Mimod percaya kalo sebagian besar dari kalian adalah pelajar dan mahasiswa, kan? Kalian boleh curhat dalam bentuk prompt mengenai jungkir-balik kehidupan sekolah kalian yang harus memetik nilai untuk di simpan di rapor. _Kupetik nilai untuk kusimpan~_ /jrengjreng/ Curhat guru killer kalo masuk kelas yang rame eh mendadak adem-ayem, atau tentang kurikulum 2013 yang memeras otak mimod pada masanya. /lah kok mimod yang curhat/

Ohya, karakter Kaisoo di sini ga mesti pure Indonesia. Kalian bisa menjadikan salah satu dari mereka atau dua-duanya murid pindahan dari korea. Pokoknya sekreatif kalian dan jangan lupakan unsur Indonesianya, ya!

Nih, Mimod kasih dua contoh yang siapa tau bisa memancing atau menambah ide kalian.

1\. Kertas contekan yang Kyungsoo lemparkan ke Jongin ternyata bukan berisi jawaban, melainkan tulisan kapital berisi; berhenti menjadi tampan kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku.

2\. Jongin pikir itu sedikit aneh ketika ia melihat Do Kyungsoo- Sang ketua kelompok sains mendaftar sebagai anggota klub tari. Rumor mengatakan, Kyungsoo memiliki seseorang yang disukai pada klub tersebut.

.

Tidak ada ketentuan khusus untuk kategori ini. Seperti sebelumnya untuk meng-submit kategori student!Au ini, ketik bit . ly / KFF2K18 (tanpa spasi) lalu klik 'kirim'. Submit yang banyak ya!

.

Mimod _go go going crazy_ pamit doeloe! /luvluv/


	7. Submit Prompt Domestic Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Okay i'll past right by you (watch it baby)_

 _Or maybe like im approaching you ( watch it baby)_

 _My gestures gestures_

 _making you pause_

/Halach ambigay nih chen nulis lirik touch it/

.

YIPPIIEEE BALIK LAGI BERSAMA MIMOD~

Padahal baru tiga hari mimod ga muncul tapi udah kangen aja sama kalian. /efek jomblo/

.

Baiklah gaes pasti kalian udah tau kan kategori apa yang akan dibuka hari ini. YAPS **KFF2K18 GO LOCAL KATEGORI DOMESTIC!AU**!

Sebelumnya mimod dan crew sangat mengapresiasi kalian yg mengsubmit prompt student!au. 83 PROMPT STUDENT!AU 2 KALI LIPAT DARI HOLIDAY!AU 3 KALI LIPAT DARI HISTORICAL!AU WAAAAAAAHH DAEBAKKKKK! /tepuk kaki/ Mimod ga sabar liat prompt kalian di kategori selanjutnya bakal lebih rame ga ya?

.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, yuk segera ramein submit prompt domestic!au ini! Tuangkan ide prompt kalian mengenai segala hal yg berbau kehidupan dewasa, seperti keluarga, serba-serbi rumah tangga, dan hal-hal yg berbau kantor-mengantor (profesi) juga masuk ke sini ditambah unsur indonesia pastinya. Pokoknya domestic!au ini Kaisoo udah dewasa ehm dewasa ehm. Mimod yakin pasti ada aja yang submit ala-ala sinetron hidayahnya Indo*siar! /Terangkanlah~Terangkanlah~/ atau juga ala-ala suami-suami takut istri ohh atau atau bajaj bajuri~ /sebutin aja mimod semua sinetron/

Contoh prompt sederhananya tentang kyungsoo dan jongin menikah di indonesia dan punya anak, lalu menghadapi bersama lika-liku rumah tangga. Atau Kyungsoo PNS lama merasa tersaingi oleh Jongin PNS baru, mereka bersaing memperebutkan pangkat tapi berakhir jatuh cinta.

.

Mimod tau kok ide kalian lebih gila lagi daripada itu kan.

MAKA DARI ITU SEGERA SUMBANGKAN DI /KFF2K18 YA!

kan sayang kalo jadi debu di otak:(

.

sekian dan salam super!


	8. Submit Prompt Television Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Tonight, i dont know why_

 _but i feel strange, oh no~_

Ini lagu judulnya chill, tapi kok mimod ga merasa chill pas dengernya huhu.

 _What's up shipper_? Salam dahsyat dari mimod! Semoga kalian ga bosen ya dengan mimod yang kembali dengan kegaringan berkedok informasi berfaedah. Selamat ber-kriuk-kriuk dengan informasi submit prompt selanjutnya di bawah ini! hehehehehehehe

.

 _By the way_ , Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-72! Bertepatan dengan peringatan kemerdekaan ini dengan segenap hati dan semangat 45 yang menggelora **SUBMIT PROMPT KATEGORI TELEVISION!AU** mimod nyatakan DIBUKA! /sok dramatis/ Ga terasa kita sudah sampai ke kategori yang ke-5 yang artinya update mimod selanjutnya bakal jadi akhir dari pengsubmitan prompt ini. Mimod dan _crew_ mengucapkan terima kasih untuk 38 Prompt Domestic!Au. Ternyata agak banyak yang menyumbang prompt angst di kategori ini. Kalian korban drama keluarga _channel_ mana sihh?

.

Bagi kalian penikmat gosip, skandal artis, atau pengikut selebgram, yuk submit prompt kalian ke kategori Television!Au ini. Kalau kalian bukan dari penikmat yang mimod sebutin sebelumnya, jangan mundur satu langkah untuk ga submit! Mungkin kalian termasuk golongan kedua, sebagai penikmat lagu Indonesia mulai dari campur sari, pop-Indo, dangdut atau aliran lainnya. Pecinta sinetron/drama/ film Indonesia, kalian juga bisa submit. Oh engga cuma itu, kalian juga bisa mengadaptasi film atau drama luar negeri ke versi Indonesia. Satu lagi, seluruh fenomena yang terkenal di sosmed masa kini termasuk dalam kategori ini. Bukan penikmat golongan-golongan yang mimod sebutin tadi? _It's okay darling_ , selama kalian memunyai ide atas dasar-dasar yang telah mimod sebutkan kalian masih bisa submit. /Yailah mimod, tau kok tau/

Pasti kalian udah nyiapin banyak prompt kan? Yakin nih mimod terutama yang gosip-gosip eheee.

Mimod rasa ga perlu dikasih contoh kali ya untuk promptnya. Eh, apa masih perlu?

Kalo masih perlu ini-nih, misalnya, "Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika karakter yang diciptakannya di masa kecil, Kim Jongin altet olimpide tembak, hidup dengan tangan ayahnya - sang komikus. Kemudian, memerangkapnya dalam dua dimensi berbeda dalam sekejap," Mimod adaptasi itu dari drama W. Atau gini, "Kyungsoo, seorang selebgram, mempunyai pacar adik kelas. Ia mengumbar kemesraannya dengan sang pacar melalui akun instagramnya. Tiba-tiba, hubungan mereka berakhir dan kyungsoo curhat di youtube. Mengapa pacarnya memustuskannya?" Yhaaa kalo yang satu ini pasti kalian tau diadaptasi dari mana kan ehehehe.

.

Yaudah ya guys, cukup sekian nyir-nyiranku pada malam ini. Ditunggu prompt dari kalian di /KFF2K18! MERDEKA...MERDEKA...MERDEKA!


	9. Submit Prompt Fantasy Au

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _~Now open your eyes,_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _Don't forget_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _Someday I'll want to walk by your side_

 _Along this path on a beautiful night~_

Aaaa EXO paling bisa buat EXO-L klepek-klepek baper dengan Walk On Memories~

.

.

 _Annyeong chingudeul_! Mimod hadir kembali untuk membuka kategori terakhir! YA TERAKHIR!

Aduh ga nyangka banget dengan dibukanya kategori terakhir, maka berakhir pula tahap submit prompt KFF2K18 ini. Eits, jangan sedih dulu, _gengs_. Keberakhiran tahap ini bukan akhir segalanya kok, masih banyak tahap lain yang menanti di depan sana. Jangan menyerah untuk terus pantengin update-an mimod ya! Nyerahnya untuk dia yang udah lupain kamu aja./eaaaaa/

Kemudian, terima kasih untuk 33 prompt Television!au-nya yang rata-rata maunya fluff. Kenapa nihh kalian? Kurang asupan gula kah jadi butuh yang manis-manis? Sama….. /skip/

.

Baiklah Shipper, **KFF2K18 GO LOCAL KATEGORI FANTASY!AU** mimod nyatakan **DIBUKA!** /ketok palu tiga kali/

.

Sebelum kalian submit prompt di bit . ly / KFF2K18 (hilangkan spasi), perlu diperhatikan apa saja yang termasuk di kategori ini. Fantasy!au ini berhubungan dengan cerita turun temurun yang berkembang di masyarakat Indonesia hingga saat ini dan bisa pula berupa mitos di Indonesia atau pun mitos orang luar yang settingnya di Indonesia.

Mimod tahu hidup kalian udah kebanyakan mitos yang misalnya doi bilang aku sayang kamu, eh ternyata ga cuma sama kamu bilangnya. Duh sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu~ /lah lah/ Tapi bukan itu maksud mitos di sini ya, _guys_!

Nih mimod kasih contoh prompt untuk fantasy!au ini, _check it out_!

1\. Jongin tidak percaya hantu, namun lain halnya apabila ia bertemu Kuntisoo saat makrab di hutan bersama teman-teman kampusnya.

2\. Ada saja hal dadakan yang terjadi saat Kyungsoo sedang menyapu rumah sehingga membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya di tengah jalan. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia akan mendapat suami brewokan karena hal tersebut, tapi kyungsoo selalu menyangkal ibunya.

3\. Do Kyungsoo dan keluarganya yang baru pindah ke Indonesia ternyata menempati sebuah rumah yang dulunya dijadikan tempat pembantaian satu keluarga blasteran Indonesia-Korea, dimana hantu yang sering berkeliaran di rumah itu sering mengenalkan diri sebagai Malikai /bukan kacang kedelai hitam ya/

Nah yorobundeul, mimod baik kan ya kasih contoh prompt tiga loh untuk kategori ini.

.

Ohya _guys_ , NANTIKAN TAHAP SELANJUTNYA, YAITU CLAIM PROMPT PADA 25 AGUSTUS 2017! /tiup terompet/

Hayo mari segera serang crew dengan membombardirkan ide kalian di kategori terakhir ini!

.

.

Mimod pamit dulu. Tenang, mimod pergi untuk kembali, kok. hueheheheehe

Makasih telah sabar dan tabah menunggu update-an mimod di tahap submit prompt ini, mimod cinta kalian!

SAMPAI JUMPA DI TAHAP SELANJUTNYA~


	10. Claim Prompt

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Yeah (oh)_

 _To night we're going down_

 _(yeah yeah) ready, set, let's go_

 _Make a bold speech, party_

 _Follow me every body_

 _Yeah all the ladies love it (oh)_

 _._

APA KABAR FELLAS?

.

 **SELAMAT DATANG PADA TAHAP CLAIM PROMPT KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL 2018**

.

Sebelumnya, mimod dan _crew_ mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk 258 prompt yang telah kalian sumbangkan di enam kategori! YAY~~

Yang masing-masing kategorinya berjumlah:

Holiday!AU 42 Prompt

Historical!AU 34 Prompt

Student!AU 84 Prompt

Domestic!AU 38 Prompt

Television!AU 33 Prompt

Fantasy!AU 27 Prompt

Mimod jadi terharu karena ga nyangka bakal sebanyak ini. WAH~

Jangan lupa untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam _claim prompt_ karena siapa pun boleh _claim_. Bukan hanya _author-author_ yang sudah melahirkan banyak karya, kalian sebagai _readers_ yang ingin menetaskan karya perdananya juga bisa _claim_!

.

 _Claim prompt coming over~ It'll shake your town!_ /joget-joget/

.

Baiklah, tiba saatnya mimod mulai menjelaskan ketentuan-ketentuan dan cara meng _claim prompt_ sebagai berikut.

 **CLAIM PROMPT DAPAT DILAKUKAN MULAI 25 AGUSTUS - 3 SEPTEMBER 2017.**

Caranya:

1\. Akses daftar kumpulan ide cerita di _link_ **bit . ly / PROMPTKFF2018** (hilangkan semua spasi)

2\. Pilih 3 ( **TIGA** ) ide cerita yang kalian sukai. **DILARANG mengambil ide cerita sendiri**. Apabila ide cerita yang tertera di kolom ber _background_ merah, maka ide cerita tersebut telah diambil oleh penulis lain dan kalian pula tidak boleh mengambil ide tersebut.

3\. Susun ketiga ide cerita tersebut berdasarkan prioritas. Kalian memilih tiga ide cerita di sini dimaksudkan sebagai cadangan JIKA ide cerita yang kalian inginkan ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh penulis lain. **FIRST CLAIM FIRST GET!**

4\. Daftarkan diri kalian sebagai penulis dan cantumkan KODE ide cerita dengan format:

 **Subject: Claim Prompt**

 **Email:**

 **Line id:**

 **Uname Instagram:**

 **Penname ff/wp (kalau ada):**

 **Prompt:**

 **1\. (Kode Prompt 1)**

 **2\. (Kode Prompt 2)**

 **3\. (Kode Prompt 3)**

5\. Kirim format tersebut melalui email KFF2K18: **kaisooficfest2018 gmail . com** (hilangkan semua spasi). **Claim Prompt HANYA dapat dilakukan melalui EMAIL.** Jadi, apabila masih ada yang meng _claim prompt_ melalui _Direct Message Instagram_ atau _Private Message_ FFn/WP akan kami arahkan untuk tetap meng _claim_ melalui email. Penghak-paten-an ide cerita melalui email dilakukan karena memudahkan pendataan dan lebih teratur.

6\. Tunggu konfirmasi resmi dari moderator. Kemudian, Selesai deh!

.

Masih bingung formatnya gimana? Karena mimod baik hati dan tidak sombong, ini dia contohnya!

Subject: Claim Prompt

Email: jonginpunyakyungsoo at gmail dot com

Line Id: kyungsoobaby

Uname Instagram: kaigantengabiz

Penname ff/wp (kalau ada): dudusoo

Prompt:

1\. 205

2\. 321

3\. 112

Begitulah kira-kira formatnya.

.

Ayeay, batas minimum penulisan cerita adalah 1.5K+ _words_ , maka dari itu jangan ragu untuk berpartisipasi!

.

Ohya bagi para kontributor yang berbahagia, kalian juga dapat memantau ide cerita dengan mengakses _link_ yang sama dengan penulis **bit . ly / PROMPTKFF2018** (hilangkan semua spasi). Jika ide cerita kalian ditandai dengan background merah berarti ide kalian resmi dipilih penulis. Cie idenya kepilih cie~

.

Apabila masih ada yang kurang jelas, kalian bisa menyerbu mimod dan _crew_ dengan pertanyaan kalian melalui kolom _review/private message_ di ffn/wp atau tinggalkan komentar di IG KFF2K18.

.

 **INGAT FIRST CLAIM FIRST GET, JADI BURUAN CLAIM PROMPT SEKARANG SEBELUM DITIKUNG YANG LAIN!**


	11. Claim Prompt - Closed

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Indonesia, Wonderful Kaisoo"_

* * *

Power~Power~

.

Kya~ Siapa nih yang ga sabar liat EXO _comeback_ sama ga sabar nunggu mimod update? /Halach Mimod kepedean/

.

Lama tak berjumpa, HALO KESAYANGAN MIMOD SEMUA!

.

Mimod dan _crew_ mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para kontributor yang sudah menyumbangkan ide cerita briliannya dan para penulis yang telah mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam KFF2K18.

.

Bersama dengan _update_ -nya ini Mimod menyatakan:

 **Claim Prompt KFF2K18 Resmi DITUTUP!**

 **.**

Dari 258 prompt total keseluruhan dari enam kategori, masing-masing:

Holiday!AU 42 Prompt

Historical!AU 34 Prompt

Student!AU 84 Prompt

Domestic!AU 38 Prompt

Television!AU 33 Prompt

Fantasy!AU 27 Prompt

44 ide cerita telah resmi menjadi hak milik penulis untuk dirangkai menjadi suatu cerita yang utuh!

Ulululuuu alhamdulillah lebih banyak yang claim ya tahun ini~

Berikut kode ide cerita yang sudah terpilih. (Harap untuk mengecek ulang kode ide cerita yang tertera)

 **101 | 107 | 108 | 110 | 117 | 119 | 122 | 126**

 **201 | 217 | 218 | 223 | 233**

 **303 | 305 | 310 | 321 | 322 | 327 | 338 | 341 | 345 | 347 | 353 | 354 | 356 | 357 | 358 | 362 | 370 | 371 | 378 | 384**

 **402 | 408 | 411 | 419 | 421 | 429**

 **520 | 525 | 532**

 **605|627**

SELAMAT UNTUK KALIAN~

.

Mimod mau mengingatkan peraturan untuk para penulis tercinta, yaitu:

1\. Tanggal akhir pengumpulan cerita adalah **10 Desember 2017**.

2\. Pairing utama dalam cerita HARUS Kaisoo/Kadi/Kaido. Jika kontributor mencantumkan pairing lain, fokus utama harus tetap pada Kaisoo/Kadi/Kaido

3\. Cerita dibuat dalam bentuk ** _One-Shot_ (**Sekali Selesai) dengan minimal panjang cerita 1,5k+ _words_. Tidak ada batasan maksimum _words_.

4\. Karena tema kita Go Local, Jangan lupa menjadikan Indonesia sebagai _setting_ utama cerita kalian atau pun memasukkan unsur-unsur Indonesia lainnya ke dalam cerita kalian.

5\. Jika dalam masa penulisan kalian menemukan kesulitan, atau ingin meminta saran, atau mungkin ingin menanyakan suatu hal, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi Mimod dan _crew._ Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu kalian!

6\. Penulis dapat menulis cerita lain, JIKA penulis telah menyelesaikan cerita pertama mereka dan mengumpulkannya ke email KFF2K18. Mimod tidak menutup akses _link_ daftar kumpulan _prompt_ untuk mengantisipasi penulis yang ingin mengambil ide cerita kedua.

.

Kami telah membuat grup Line untuk para penulis sebagai sarana komunikasi yang efektif demi kelancaran dari acara ini.

Bagi para penulis yang merasa belum bergabung, tapi telah mencantumkan ID Line-nya pada pendaftaran ide cerita, mohon untuk segera menghubungi kami melalui _Private Message_ FFn/Wp atau _Direct Message_ di Instagram **KFF2K18**.

Namun, bagi kalian yang tidak mencantumkan ID Line, kami akan tetap memberikan semua pengumuman penting melalui Email. Jadi, jangan khawatir!

.

.

Gimana nih kontributor, ada ga ide ceritanya yang terpilih? Atau ide cerita yang kalian idam-idamkan untuk ditulis ternyata dipilih?

Yok sharing dengan Mimod di kolom review~

.

Untuk para penulis SELAMAT MENUANGKAN IDE CERITA KALIAN~

Sampai Jumpa di First Check Point 1 Oktober 2017!


	12. First Check Point

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FECTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _No no no no no baby don't say you want a liar_

 _No no no no no baby don't say you want no bad guy~_

 _._

Halo sobat KFF! Mimod kembali dengan segenap cinta dan kasih~

 **Selamat Datang di First Check Point KFF2K18!** /tebar confetti/

Tidak terasa ternyata proses penulisan telah berjalan selama tiga minggu. Gimana nih para penulis apakah menemukan kesulitan? Atau keresahan tak berujung masalah cerita? Atau kelabakan karena mau check point? Tenang, Jangan panik!

First Check Point dilaksanakan pada **tanggal 1-3 Oktober 2017**. Kami ingin bertukar kabar dengan para penulis untuk mengetahui sudah berapa jauh progress penulis dalam menulis cerita. Sebenernya sekalian kenalan juga sih ehehehe. /modus nih mimod/

Kemudian, kami pun akan memberikan instruksi pelaksanaan check point dan format penulisan yang telah ditetapkan melalui email. Yuk mari cek email masing-masing yha~

Mimod tunggu loh ya!

Jikalau ada pertanyaan dapat langsung ditanyakan melalui dm instagram KFF2K18, Direct Message FFN/WP, maupun di grup author.

Kebetulan ada yang nanya sama mimod nih kemaren. _Sek sek_ mimod jawab.

Q : "Mimod...mimod, gimana kalau penulis sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya? Jadi ga perlu Check Point dong?"

A: WAAAHHH SELAMAT BAGI PENULIS YANG TELAH MENYELESAIKAN CERITANYA! SUNGGUH PROGRESSMU LUAR BINASA - BIKIN AKU TAK SANGGUP BERKATA. /terharu mimod/

Untuk kalian para penulis yang berbahagia karena ceritanya udah selesai berhak untuk memilih ide cerita kedua dan mulai menulis kembali.

Namun, apabila penulis telah puas dengan cerita pertamanya dan tidak ingin mengambil cerita lain dapat mengirimkan ceritanya ke **kaisooficfest2018 at gmail dot com** sesuai dengan format yang sudah ditentukan. Cerita kalian akan dipublikasikan pada Kaisoo Day, harap ditunggu~

Bagi kalian yang berencana ikut event KFF, tapi ketinggalan informasi atau pas mau claim udah close, MIMOD MEMBAWA KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA!

KARENA

.

.

 **KFF2K18 AKAN MEMBUKA SECOND CLAIM PROMPT!**

.

.

KAPAN?

.

.

SOON

.

.

 **10 OKTOBER 2017~**

.

.

Nantikan update mimod selanjutnya untuk mengetahui detailnya, chingu!


	13. Second Claim Prompt

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Again I turn back, as if I promised_

 _Returning like boomerang, somehow I'm back where i was_

 _(hey hey hey) higher and father, I try to fly away but to you i turn back_

 _tik tik boom gotta make a move_

 _._

Halo semua! Salam sejahtera kepada seluruh shipper~

Nah, sesuai janji mimod di episode kemaren /cieh episode/, **Second Claim Prompt** **Resmi Di Buka!**

Sebelumnya, terima kasih mimod ucapkan pada para author yang telah melakukan first check point. Hayo pada semangat melanjutkan ceritanya biar bisa claim lagi hehehehehehehe.

 **Second Claim Prompt ini dibuka mulai dari** **10-15 Oktober 2017**.

Sekali lagi mimod tegaskan bahwa Second Claim Prompt terbuka untuk umum, bukan hanya untuk para author yang telah bergabung saja. Bagi kalian yang ingin ikutan menyumbangkan karya, namun tidak sempat pada gelombang pertama bulan lalu, INILAH KESEMPATAN KEDUA UNTUK KALIAN!

.

Caranya claimnyaaaa gimanaaaa, mimoooddd?

.

Caranya mudah sekali, kalian dapat melihat kembali apa yang telah mimod jabarkan pada **chapter 10-Claim Prompt**.

.

 **PROMPT YANG SUDAH DICLAIM TIDAK BISA DIGANTI, JADI PENTING UNTUK:**

 **1\. MEMBACA YES DAN NO DARI PROMPT SEBELUM CLAIM.**

 **2\. URUTKAN 3 PROMPT SESUAI PRIORITAS, NOMOR 1 (SATU) ADALAH PROMPT YANG PALING DIPRIORITASKAN.**

 **Pengumpulan semua karya tetap pada 10 Desember 2017** , jadi tidak ada waktu tambahan untuk author yang ikut pada gelombang kedua.

.

Hayuk hayuk jadilah yang pertama untuk Claim Prompt biar ga ketinggalan lagi~

.

Baiqlah man-teman sekalian, apabila ada pertanyaan terkait dengan Second Claim Prompt ini dapat langsung diajukan ke Direct Message Ig KFF2K18, atau melalui kolom review/private message di FFn dan WP. Kalian juga boleh tanya ke mimod langsung, misalnya mimod udah punya pacar apa belom gitu. /halach ujungnya modus/

.

Sampai Jumpa Lagi~


	14. Second Claim Prompt - Closed

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **Round 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _I wonder how much they mean to me~_

 _._

Selamat Soreee Yorobundelllllll, Selamat menjalankan atau pun mengakhiri aktivitas~

Mimod harap kalian menjalankan hari yang indah melepas penat dari perjuangan untuk vote uri peterpan. Kita telah bekerja keras semuanya~ Mimod bangga jadi bagian dari fandom ini! /wink wink/

.

Setelah melewati seminggu yang panjang untuk second claim prompt, hari ini mimod nyatakan bahwa **Second Claim Prompt Resmi di TUTUP.** Maafkan atas kelalaian mimod untuk update teman-teman sekalian. Penyakit pikun Mimod kambuh jadi Mimod bisa apa selain minta maaf. /usap air mata buaya/

.

Ohya, terima kasih untuk para author yang telah meng-claim prompt yang tersedia. Bagi author yang belum masuk grup, mohon untuk memberi tahu kami dengan meninggalkan pesan di Instagram KFF2K18, Direct Message FFn/Wp, atau review di postingan ini.

.

Untuk author-author yang baru, mimod ucapkan selamat bergabung! Dan untuk semua author, mimod ucapkan selamat menulis dan melanjutkan ceritanya! Sepertinya para author tidak banyak mengalami kendala sejauh ini. Hayuk curhat atuhlah sama mimod kalau ada kendala, mimod jomblo kok jadi ga usah takut. /senyum shy shy cat/

.

Sekian pengumuman singkat yang sedikit berfaedah dari mimod.

.

Sampai bertemu lagi di **Second Check Point pada 15 November 2017!**


	15. Second Check Point

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Bye Babe, but hold on_

 _Bye Babe, sorry, phone_

 _Bye Babe, she says she misses me_

 _Bye Babe, I'm gonna go_

 _Bye Babe~_

 _._

 _._

 _What's up_ _chingudeul?_

Mimod kembali membawa berita bahagia~

.

.

Yap! 15 November 2017, kita masuk pada tahap **SECOND CHECK POINT**.

Check point dilaksanakan pada **15 - 17 November 2017**.

.

.

Bahagia ga? Bahagia kan? Harus bahagia dong terutama buat author, karena tibalah sesi curhat kita~ Kalian bisa curhat dengan para crew tentang sejauh mana cerita kalian berjalan. Jangan sungkan mengeluarkan keluh kesah kalian selama mengerjakan cerita ini kepada crew^^

 _Reader_ juga bahagia karena bulan januari telah dindepan mata, kff2k18 akan menerbitkan karya-karya author yang telah dinanti-nanti~^0^~

.

.

Ketentuan Second check point tidak jauh berbeda dengan first check point. Para author diharapkan untuk mengecek emailnya dan melihat informasi yang telah dikirimkan di grup.

.

.

Bagaimana untuk author yang telah menyelesaikan ceritanya?

.

.

Mimod ucapkan **SELAMAT** ~

kalian dapat segera mengirimkan cerita ke **kaisooficfest2018 at gmail dot com**.

.

.

Ayo segera check point, mimod tunggu!

.

.

Sampai jumpa pada updatean selanjutnya~


	16. Submit Story - Closed

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _Bounce, bounce my heart's going wild_

 _and when the fireworks burst, bang_

 _It's gonna be electric_

 _it's gonna be electric_

 _._

Well Hallo people!

Selamat malam dan selamat liburan semuanya~

.

Tercatat pada **tanggal 10 Desember 2017 pukul 23.59 WIB** sebanyak 12 cerita telah terkumpul dan sedang dalam tahap _editing_!

.

Terima kasih kepada para kontributor yang telah menyumbangkan ide cerita kalian yang sangat brilian.

Terima kasih pula mimod ucapkan kepada para penulis yang sudah bekerja rodi dalam mengembangkan ide cerita dan menyusun _puzzle-puzzle_ cerita, serta merangkainya dengan apik nan indah.

Kalian semua luar biasa!~

.

Untuk para penulis yang belum mengumpulkan ceritanya saat _deadline_ , jangan putus asa! Karena mimod membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian.

.

Bukan kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya, kok ehehehe.

.

Kami akan memberikan **perpanjangan tenggat waktu pengumpulan cerita hingga 17 Desember 2017 pukul 23.59.** Diharapkan untuk para penulis mengumpulkan ceritanya tepat waktu ya kali ini, hehe.

Untuk penulis yang sudah mengumpulkan ceritanya, Mimod persilakan untuk menunggu Kaisoo Day yang mana cerita milik kalian akan _dipublish_ pertama kali di laman FFn~~

Untuk para kontributor yang sangat sabar selama ini, Mimod harap bisa bersabar sedikit lagi. Penantian kalian akan terbayarkan saat Kaisoo Day! Pasti ga sabar kan baca hasil dari ide cerita kalian yang diambil penulis? Sabar~ kalo ga sabar, coba pake time control dipercepat ke Januari 2018 langsung hehehehe.

.

Baiklah, semuanya, Mimod harus pamit lagi hewhew.

Sebelum benar-benar pamit,

dengan ini Mimod meyatakan bahwa **Submit Story KFF2K18 resmi ditutup**! /ketok palu tiga kali/

.

Sampai jumpa di Kaisoo Day~


	17. D-14 Before KADI

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _I can't believe it, I won't believe yeah_

 _I can't erase it, I won't erase yeah_

 _We said we wouldn't forget a single tiny piece_

 _I'm still here keeping that promise Baby_

 _How you do that to me?_

 _Baby how you do that to me?_

 _I can't believe this, our memories are Killing me softly_

 _._

Good day, good people!

Yes! This time, your annoying Momod is comin' back to town~

How's everyone? I'm absolutely sure that all of you had a good days since 26th of December to be precise, rite?

.

 _Halah._

 _Ngomong apa si Momod mah, pake sagala sok nyapa pake bahasa Enggris._

 _Makan aja masih disuapin Mamak. Naon sih gagayaan sagala. Sok kewl._

.

Muehehe, mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan Momod. Namanya juga sudah lama tyduc bersua dengan para pembaca dan pengikud setia dari acara paling asoy geboy buat ngerayain ultah dua manusia yang dirundung cinta sejak remaja—

 **~KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL 2018~**

Okay. Cukup basa-basinya ya kayaknya, nanti keburu bosen kaliannya malahan.

So, kembalinya Momod ke laman tercinta kita ini tyduc lain adalah kerana I have some news for you!

 _Apa tuch Mod?_

As you might know, KFF2K18 - The Last Deadline alias deadline terakhir buat para author-author kece pecinta duo beruang penguin untuk mengumpulkan karya-karya luar biasa mereka adalah tanggal 17 Desember 2017.

Dan, tercatat per tanggal **26 Desember 2017, telah terkumpul sebanyak 28 cerita luar biasa** yang saat ini sudah dalam tahap akhir dari _editing_!

Kenapa per tanggalnya malah satu minggu kemudian?

Ih, rahasia kamar atuh Jeung~~

.

 _Anyway_ , atas terkumpulnya 28 cerita luar biasa dari para calon penulis masadepan, nih, Momod hendak mengucapkan terima kasih.

Terima kasih kepada para author yang telah mengumpulkan karya-karya luar biasa mereka yang tentu telah dikerjakan dengan total disela-sela kesibukan mereka.

Juga tak lupa, terima kasih kepada kontributor yang masih sangat setia menunggu Januari datang dan menunggu cerita-cerita dari penulis-penulis luar biasa yang telah mengikuti _event_ ini di _-publish_.

Oh.

Benar.

Juga.

Kapan ya _publish-days_ nya?

Well, well, well. Kerana Momod dan para crew lain ini sangat sayang pada duo nini-dudu dan juga pada segenap pembaca dan pengikud setia KFF2K18, maka kali ini format _publishing story_ akan berbeda dari tahun lalu!

Uwow.

Uwow.

Aku terkenyoed.

This time, we would not publish the story only on sacred 12th to 14th January.

If we could have Kaisoo day(s), why can't we have KAISOO WEEK?

 **YASH, MATE! IT'S KAISOO WEEK!**

Seluruh cerita yang ada, akan di- _publish_ secara anonim dari tanggal **12 Januari 2018 - 18 Januari 2018**.

Mulai dari penulis yang sudah sangat akrab gaya tulisannya dengan kalian sampai para _rookies_ unyu, telah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk memanjakan kalian, _happy shippers_!

 _Please anticipate us!_

Dan untuk itu, berikut Momod sampaikan beberapa hal terkait dengan _publishing story_ ala Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival.

 _Check it out!_

.

 **1\. Masterlist**

Dalam satu hari, akan ada 5 cerita yang akan di- _publish._ Seperti tahun lalu, tahun ini para _publisher_ juga akan menyediakan _masterlist_ yang berfungsi sebagai daftar isi demi memudahkan para pembaca. Pada _masterlist_ , terdapat beberapa informasi tentang cerita yang akan di- _publish_ hari itu seperti judul cerita, _prompt code, summary_ dan lain sebagainya. Dengan begini, diharapkan pembaca dapat memilah cerita mana yang akan dibaca terlebih dahulu. Unch.

 **2\. Review**

 _This is important!_

Budayakan _review_ setelah membaca! Sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada penulis yang telah bekerja keras menyusun _puzzle-puzzle prompt_ yang kemudian digabungkan dengan banyak imajinasi luar biasa ala mereka, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, saran maupun kritik membangun di kolom _review._ Penghargaan kecil ini tentu akan sangat dihargai oleh para penulis sebagai imbalan atas waktu yang telah mereka curahkan untuk melahirkan sebuah cerita baru.

 **3\. Feedback**

Spesial karet dua untuk para kontributor, jika kalian membaca ide cerita kalian yang telah dirangkai menjadi sebuah cerita utuh, DIMOHON SEKALI untuk meninggalkan komentar. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar penulis tahu timbal balik dari ide cerita mentah yang telah mereka kembangkan.

 **4.** **Guess!**

Masih sama seperti tahun lalu, sajian khas dan utama dari _event_ ini adalah main tebak-tebakan! Seluruh cerita yang akan di _-publish_ bersifat _anonymous_ yang artinya pembaca tidak akan diberitahu _who is who_ ; siapa yang menulis cerita D, apa judul cerita yang ditulis oleh penulis K dst.

Disinilah kalian—baik para pembaca, sesama penulis maupun kontributor, **harus** ikut meramaikan. Kalian bisa menebak nama penulis dari cerita tersebut jika kalian merasa mengenali gaya tulisannya.

EVERYONE IS WELCOME.

Siapapun, tanpa terkecuali, boleh ikut acara tebak-tebak berhadiah ini.

 _Wuih! Ada hadiahnya, Mod?_

Oh, jelas. Kalian akan bisa dapat teman baru, apalagi saat kalian sudah tahu siapa yang menulis cerita favorit kalian, bahkan bisa saja tidak hanya dapat teman baru. Siapa tahu bisa dapet lebih, kayak patjar baru gitu? HWHWHW.

 _Terus, caranya gimana, Mod?_

Cipil alias gampang, Bos!

Langsung saja tulis tebakan plus _review_ _—_ _wajib yha ini,_ kalian di kolom komentar yang ada di bagian paling bawah setelah cerita menemui kata 'END'. Bebas, tanpa format-format. Mau contoh? Mangga!

Contoh:

YHA GUSTEE. INI KENAPA UNCH UNCH BANGET CERITANYA. Kok bisa sih itu dukun kayi malah ngasih mantra cinta ke Kyungsoo cuma karena latah habis dikagetin sama bunyi mercon pletok kerjaan anak-anak kampung sebelah? Katanya _manly,_ tapi latah pas denger mercon pletok. Hmm, kalo gaya tulisannya kaya gini, ini sih pasti kerjaan duduniniklowok deh. Soalnya tulisan dia kan khas banget tuh humor retjehnya.

Gimana? Gampang kan?

.

Okay, itu adalah beberapa informasi menyenangkan yang hendak kami bagikan pada para pembaca sekalian.

Berikutnya, ada pula informasi yang sedikit bikin keki serta sedih di hati.

Momod dengan berat hati memberitahukan bahwa ada beberapa penulis yang mengundurkan diri dari KFF2K18 :(((.

Sehingga, apabila nantinya kalian tidak menemukan ide cerita kalian di Kaisoo Week, maka itu artinya penulis yang mengambil ide cerita kalian telah mengundurkan diri :(((.

 _-We are sorry for the inconvenient news on behalf of the author who decided to resign.-_

Segala bentuk pertanyaan perihal ini maupun KFF2K18 dapat langsung dilemparkan ke kolom komentar/direct message IG KFF2K18, kolom review/private message FFN, maupun Wattpad.

.

 _Anyway, are you ready to feel wonderful?_

 _Because here, with us, you can feel the Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia._

.


	18. Kaisoo Week is Over

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

.

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _GREETINGS FELLOW SHIPPERS_

Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan berlalu, artinyaa Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2018 telah hampir berakhir huhuhu.

Sebanyak 34 cerita dari penulis yang kalian tunggu-tunggu, kini telah di- _publish_ dengan tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

 _So,_ bagaimana Kaisoo Weeknya? Puas? Apa puas banget? Atau malah kurang puas karena ceritanya kurang banyak? Ehe. Kalau kurang banyak, tahun depan lebih diramaikan lagi, ya!

Sudah berapa banyak cerita yang kalian lahap sampai hari ini? Sudah menemukan cerita paling mengena buat kalian? Atau kalian punya kategori masing-masing untuk cerita paling _angst_ , cerita paling _fluff_ , cerita paling _humor_ dan sebagainya?

Apapun itu, Momod minta dan tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu ingatkan, jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ , kesan, pesan, saran dan atau kritik membangun bagi sang penulis yaa? Kalau bisa, sih, dengan pilihan kata yang tidak menjadikan para author yang telah bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk bikin cerita itu jadi kecil hati, yaa. Ehe. Karena setiap author, pasti mantengin _review_ dari cerita yang mereka buat (Momod begini nih ihihi). Maka akan lebih bijak jika tetap memberikan hal positif meski cerita yang dibaca tidak terlalu klop dengan preferensi kalian, ehe.

Para kontributor! Halo!

Sudah menemukan wujud nyata dari ide cerita sederhana yang kalian kumpulkan?

Jangan lupa untuk memunculkan diri di kolom komentar, ya. Supaya penulis bisa tahu, apakah hasil jerih payahnya sudah sesuai dengan permintaan atau mungkin masih kurang. Siapa tahu, dari hasil _review_ kalian wahai para kontributor a.k.a prompter, kalian dan para penulis dari ide cerita kalian bisa berkenalan dan menjadi teman baik? Asik kan, bisa nambah teman di kolom _review_! Ehe. Apalagi kalau bisa dapat jodoh sekalian, ya. Muehehe.

Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal cerita nih. Pada penasaran enggak sih, siapa yang nulis cerita ini atau itu? Atau malah ada yang sudah bisa dengan yaqin menebak siapa dalang dibalik sebuah cerita favorit kalian? Yang masih abu-abu sama siapa yang nulis ini itu, coba CUNG!

Karena ada peribahasa _curiosity kills the cat_ , maka Momod enggak mau lama-lama deh, nahan-nahan informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya penulis yang nulis cerita kesukaan kalian.

Tapi, bukan hari ini yaa.

 **Reveals Day** akan jatuh pada tanggal **26 Januari 2018!**

Yeay! Enggak lama, kan?

Pada **Reveals Day** ini, segala macam rasa penasaran kalian akan terjawab. Dengan kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan, Momod akan menyuguhkan pada kalian semua jawaban atas rasa penasaran kalian terhadap penulis yang terlibat dalam KFF2K18 ini!

Karena **Reveals Day** sebentar lagi, jangan lupa untuk terus meramaikan kolom _review_ dengan tebak-tebak penulis cerita yang kalian baca, yaa!

 _And yes, yes, yes,_ memang tidak semua penulis Kaisoo yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru bumi ikut event ini. Karenanya, Momod hendak membantu memudahkan kalian menebak dengan memberikan daftar _pen name_ dari penulis Kaisoo yang turut serta memeriahkan event Kaisoo Week ala KFF2K18.

Dan, berikut, daftarnya!

 **ranfzhr | kazekagelaxy | exoblackpepper | blossomkimp | lady wu | lightkailan | fanfreaktions**

 **kaisoo blue | swanlake_88 (wp) | creamjongin | rosiebear | derpmyungsoo | miss hee | cactus93**

 **purikazu | fairychika93 | red sherry | blueynana | beby vee | tanderella | He Who Controls The Light**

 **putrisoo | kyulkulator | lien-91 | Han Yu Ra (wp) | kkimkaisoo (aff) | aratokun13 | rainers**

 **onioncassiopeia (wp) | itachi2409 | kajegaje | az_dee (wp) | justminerewolf**

 _33 penulis, 34 cerita; satu penulis menulis lebih dari satu cerita._

 _So, can you guess them?_

Selamat melanjutkan acara tebak-menebak!

Sampai bertemu di **Reveals Day!**

 **.**


	19. Surprise, Surprise!

**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

 _"Wonderful Kaisoo, Wonderful Indonesia"_

* * *

 _SURPRISE SURPRISE, PARTY PEOPLE!_

Jangan bosan, jangan gundah, dan jangan bimbang dengan kehadiran kami.  
Karena kalo bosan entar engga digoyang.  
(loh, kok jadi dangdut?)

* _kembalikan jati diri_ *

ANYWAY...

Izinkan kami segenap jajaran _crew_ untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian-kalian yang sudah meramaikan _event_ ini.  
Semoga kalimat-kalimat panjang yang akan kalian baca setelah ini nggak bakal bikin ngantuk di tengah jalan karena kami menulis semuanya dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Here we go!_

.

 **The Super Busy Leadernim  
** **exoblackpepper**

Annyeonghaseyo luvlisssttt~

 _First_ , aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas partisipasi kalian semua, baik sebagai kontributor, penulis, kru, maupun pembaca dalam KFF2K18 ini. Tanpa kalian, _event_ ini tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik!

Kemudian, aku juga ingin meminta maaf apabila ada hal-hal yang menbuat kurang enak dan terlewatkan sehingga event ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna karena faktanya kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Yang Maha Esa, ehehe.

Terima kasih banyak karena berkat cinta, dukungan, dan usaha kalian, KaiSoo masih ada hingga sampai detik ini.

Lanjut KFF2K19, yuk?

Saranghaja!

.

 **Moderator Instagram _slash_ EEBM (Emak-Emak Banyak Ngomel)  
** **creamjongin**

/celingak celingkuk; bengong/ um, hai? aku bingung mau mulai dari mana... KARENA BANYAK BANGET HAL YANG PENGEN AKU OMONGIN OMG!

aku _crew_ baru. jadi kalian _probs_ belum kenal sama aku. kenalin, aku dilanㅡ eh salah. aku creamjongin aka mimin yang mengisi _timeline_ instagram kalian dengan kerecehan, _capslock_ , dan emot tidak penting sama yang kerjanya ndumel melulu WKWKWK. ga nyangka ya kemaren baru _post_ _teaser_ sekarang udah kata penutupan aja HUHUHU. JADI NGA RELA T^T

omong-omong aku mau ngucapin terima kasih nih. mohon jangan bosen ya bacanya karena ini bakal panjang banget heheh.

pertama, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada para kontributor penyumbang _prompt_. jujur aja aku takut tema lokal ga akan mengundang minat banyak orang, dan aku seneng ternyata aku salah! _prompt_ kalian keren-keren semua _duemn_ rasanya semua pengen aku bikin jadi ff. tapi apalah daya aku hanyalah anak biasa /malah curhat/

kedua, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para _author_. KLEYANH SMWAH KEYEN! terima kasih karena sudah mau berpartisipasi di _event_ ecek-ecek ini, terima kasih karena sudah mau dikejar terus sama _crew_ , terima kasih karena sudah menyelesaikan ff dan menjadikan sebuah ide biasa menjadi luwaR biYaSaH.

ketiga, untuk kalian para _readers-nim._ terima kasih karena sudah meramaikan _event_ ini! tanpa kalian _event_ ini udah dipastikan _flop_ huehue. kalian harus tau, aku juga mantau _review_ kalian. dan meskipun _review_ itu bukan buat ffku sendiri aku ikut seneng bacainnya heheh:)))

keempat, terima kasih buat para _crew_ yang udah meladeni kebawelanku dan kehebohanku yang tiada akhirnya. makasih udah milih aku jadi _crew_ HUHUHU nga duga mau mewek /pake insto; kedip kedip biar keliatan nangis/ aku cinta kalian mwah mwah!

terakhir, tahun depan kuy lagi g nie?

.

 **Fanfiction-Collector Menjurus Preman  
He Who Controls The Light**

uhm... HAI! Hehe. Aku _crew_ baru, masih magang, ehe. SALAM KENAL YA SEMUAA! Ini akan sangat panjang, sepanjang kisah cinta Nini dan Dudu. Mohon dimaafkan. Oke. Kita..mulai dari mana ya...

Untuk para _author_ yang selama beberapa bulan kebelakang aku kejar-kejar terus seperti _debt_ _collector_ , YASH IT'S ME! Yang sering aku pc-in satu-satu tanyain gimana ff nya sudah selesai apa belum, tanyain kelengkapan format ff nya, ya, itu aku. Mohon maaf ya kalo selama ini aku sudah mengganggu sekali. Jangan kapok pokoknya kalo besok-besok aku pc-in lagi semisal aku rindu. Apa jangan rindu aja karna berat? /lah/

 _First of all_ , aku mau ucapin terima kasih banget untuk semua kontributor. Kalian semua luar biasa! Gak nyangka kalo _prompt_ yang terkumpul akan sebanyak dan seluar biasa itu. Terima kasih banyak! Tanpa _prompt_ dari kalian, event ini gak akan sukses.

Kedua, terima kasih juga untuk semua _author-author_ hebat yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu nya untuk menulis karya terbaik mereka untuk event ini dengan sepenuh hati. Kalian semua juga nggak kalah luar biasa! Kalo gak ada karya kalian, event ini juga gak akan ada apa-apa nya. Walau ada beberapa yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena satu dan lain hal, tapi semangat kalian untuk lanjut nulis luar biasa banget. _Thank you, thank you, and thank you_!

Ketiga, _readersnim_! Terima kasih banyak atas _review-review_ kalian yang sangat mengapresiasi karya para _author-author_ hebat kita. Terima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah kalian sampaikan. Kita akan terus menunggu _review_ , kritik, dan saran kalian kok. Kalian bebas memberi _review_ , kritik, dan saran kalian sebanyak yang kalian mau. Jangan lupa sampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan ya teman-teman! :))

Terakhir, CREWS, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Terima kasih atas bantuannya, atas pengertiannya, atas semuanya! Kaka exoblackpepper sebagai ibu ketua, kaka cactus93 yang selalu setia sama ide-ide kreatifnya untuk feeds IG, creamjongin teman saat panik dan yang paling cepat panik kalo ada yang gak beres, kaka redsherry yang selalu muncul dengan ide-ide luar biasanya, kaka kajegaje yang selalu mengingatkan kalo aku lalai dalam menjalankan tugas, kaka nininguin, kaka R dan kaka B, kalian semua luar biasa! _Tons of love_ dari aku untuk kalian semua!

KFF2K19 kuy g nih? Y x g kuy

.

 **Moderator FFn Merangkap Jelangkung  
ninidpooh**

Haihaaiii semuwanyaaa:3

Penasaran sama sosok mimod yg berkolaborasi dgn momod soal apdet ffn? Yaps its me huehehehe. Pertama, aku mau ucapin terima kasih untuk seluruh _author_ , kontributor, dan _readers_ yg sudah meramaikan _event_ hari lahirnya kaisoo ini. Saranghae. Tanpa kalian _event_ ini bukan apa-apa gaes. Kalian luar biasa!

Kedua, aku mau ucapin makasih juga buat para _crew_ yg telah menerima aku dlm _crew_. Ini kali pertama aku jd _crew_ jadi pasti banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di sana-sini. Untuk masternim editor aku jg makasih banyak. Makasih sudah ngajarin banyak hal. Ga ada kata lain selain makasih untuk kalian yg kucintaaaaa? lopyu _crewwwww_!

Terakhir, untuk para kaisoo _shipper_ aku cinta kalian semuwaaa uwuwuuwww.

KFF2K19 ga nih? Wqwq

.

 **Sesepuh Bikin Ribut I  
cactus93**

Untuk para _crew_ semua, terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian dalam merealisasi terwujudnya KFF2K18 hingga selesai.

Sudah dua tahun ini berjalan bersama KFF, tak luput dari antusias dari kaisoo _shipper_. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan partisipasi dari kalian^^

Tak bisa banyak berkata, semua yang ingin aku ucapkan berinti pada rasa syukur dan terimakasih

Semoga kita dipertemukan di KFF2K19!

.

 **Sesepuh Bikin Ribut II  
Red Sherry**

Hello, para penghuni FFn dan Wattpad, _this is_ Sher.

Pertama mau ngucapin banyak banyak sekali terimakasih buat semua elemen yang sudah mendukumg acara iniㅡmulai dari _prompter, reader, author,_ dan tentu saja anak-anak cimit akoh yang baru tergabung dalam _crew_ maupun yang sudah sepuh * _pokes_ diri sendiri*

Terimakasih sekali sudah menyumbang banyak _prompt_ walaupun kami belum bisa memaksimalkan jumlah penulis yang berpartisipasi _(but believe us, we've tried_!). Terimakasih sudah menjadi penulis baik hati yang ikut meramaikan ff ini, rela dikejar sama _deadline_ dan dikejar-kejar sama _crew_. Semoga kalian tidak kapok untuk ikut lagi JIKALAU tahun depan KFF masih ada, hehe. Kemudian buat para pembaca sekalian di rumah, yang mungkin baca sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu dan MASIH sempetin _review_ , qleyand sungguh terbaeq. Karena percaya deh, kelangsungan _event_ ini juga ada di tangan kalian. Kalau kalian males ninggalin _review_ , para penulis yang ikut _event_ inipun jadi merasa ga dapet timbal balik, jadi please tinggalin _review_ terus ya. Oh, dan tahun ini sepertinya banyak yang berani nebak walopun kadang salah, hahaha. NGGAK APA APA, KITA MEMANG SUKA KOK KALO KALIAN SALAH. Karena _event_ ini jadi lebih punya daya tarik sendiri.

Sabar, ku belum selese cuap-cuap:(

KFF2K18 aku rasa lebih banyak drama? Hahaha. Ada yang protes karena banyak GS, ada yang protes karena ada yang pake bahasa inggris, ada yang protes karena bahasa nggak baku, ada yang protes karena jam _publish_ ff-nya tidak jelas. Sebenernya ada alasan di balik semua itu, kalau mau dijabarin secara ringkas adalah, kita ga bisa ngatur _prompter_ mau nyumbang _prompt_ seperti apa dan _author_ mau ngambil _prompt_ yang manaㅡsemua ini murni kok karena kita mau ngejangkau lebih banyak penulis dan pembaca, karena _event_ ini ga cuma untuk penikmat _genre_ tertentu :(

Tapi kita terima kok kritik dalam bentuk apapun. Asalkan jangan dialamatkan di kolom _review_ ff para penulis. PM dan DM kita terbuka selalu dan kita pasti mempertimbangkan kritik kalian asal kalian menyampaikannya baik-baik.

BUT ENIWEI, sudah ceramahnya.

Salam terakhir ku sampaikan buat Princess J yang bawel cuma sangat sangat beperan buat terwujudnya KFF2K18, Princess F yang jam tidurnya teratur _but somehow_ tanggepannya paling gercep, Princess B yang menghilang di akhir tetapi akhirnya kembali dengan selamat dan sehat senotosa, ibu ketua exoblackpepper yang super sibuk, sesepuh cactus93 yang suka muncul dengan ide-ide mendadaknya, sesepuh nininguin yang jarang muncul cuma ikut bantu sana-sini, sesepuh kajegaje yang masih prima bekerja membantu di usianya sekarang (apasih). TERIMAKASIH SEKALI KU SAYANG KALIAN DARI HATI TERDALAM.

AND OFC. Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Jonginㅡ _my moon, my sun, my entire universe (that would be Junmyeon, but dun worry i'll give the title to you too), thankyou for inspiring us. Thankyou for being born, being the source of happiness and role model to many many people, i love you guys sooooo much, istg_.

 _Okay, before this getting sissy and sassy,_

Red Sherry, _signing out_.

.

 **Moderator FFn + Presiden KFF Dua Periode**  
 **Kajegaje**

 _Hai everyone, this is_ kaje _speaking_.

Haloo. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca cuap-cuap para _crew_ hari ini ya hehe. Oke first of all, terima kasih kepada _prompter, readers, authors_ dan terutama para _crew_ yg kece baday. Tanpa kalian, tanpa antusiasme kalian, sangat jelas bahwa event KFF2K18 enggak akan terselenggara dengan baik. So, terima kasih!

Kedua. _Yes_ , saya adl manusia dibalik nama momod di laman ffn. Tukang penjual info tentag KFF2K18 dengan baluran tepung garing krispi kadang ada juga yang mlempem. Senang sekali rasanya meski sebenernya saya hanya berperan sebagai mandor, tapi bisa interaksi langsung sama pembaca, sama penulis itu nyenengin. Maaf juga yaa, buat para penulis yg _feel annoyed_ krn saya sering banget nongol di grup bawa info penting gapenting hehe. Semata2 kegaringan saya adalah untuk mempermudah silaturahim kita semua. Muehehehe. Semoga mah pokoknya kita bisa ketemu lagi taun depan (kalo ada KFF lagi).

Ketiga. Spesial terima kasih buat _prompter_. Gils. 258 _prompts_? Bujubuneng. Asli lho, pas nutup hari _submit prompt_ itu senengnya kebangetan karena _prompt_ yang kekumpul luwarbiasa kereatip dan banyak. Aku yakin sih meski tema taun ini Kaisoo Go Local, tp aku yakin banyak dr kalian yg punya ide2 gokilz ttg kaisoo. Dan, kebukti! 258 prompt terkumpul isinya gokil gokil! Taun depan kalo ada lagi, lebih gokilz yha!

Keempat. _Authors, you guys rooock_! Meski aku pribadi sempat kejebak emosi bukan nostalgia ya bukan. Kejebak emosi karenaini dan itu, tapi teteplah pokoknya mah. Salut 100000% buat para _authors_ yang berpartisisapi taun ini. GOKZ SOB! _Genre_ cerita yg diambil keren2, _wrapping_ ceritanya juga kece baday. Meski banyak yang _rookie_ , tapi karya kalian ajegile! Kewl! Ya sebagai seksi huru hara bantu sana bantu sini, saya juga merangkap tukang edit. Jadi kesenangan saya nambah pas _editing_ cerita nemu yg gokz. Duh, kaya ga lagi _editing_! Semoga taun depan kalo ada KFF lagi bisa pada ikutan yak! Sekali lagi, terima kasih buanyak!

Kelima. _Readers_. Hey! Hehe haloo _readers_! Terutama kamu, iyaa kamuu hehehe. Terima kasih buanyak yha atas review2 yang gokil, heboh dan nyenengin banget. Gitu dong atuh kalo review mah, yang nyenengin, pan bikin orang bahagia itu ibadah. Dapet pahala, kaga mau emang dapet pahala? Ehe. Pokoknya terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca karya temen-temen _authors plus_ sudah _review_ dengan baik dan menyenangkan. _God bless_! Semoga siapapun yg membahagiakan orang lain, hidupnya juga akan dibahagiakan Tuhan muehehehe aamiin. Terima kasih ya _readers_! Sampai ketemu taun depan (kalo ada), huehehe.

Keenam. Buset panjang amat bacot saya hahaha. Gapapalah. Keenam ini buat _crew crew_ tertjinta. HALO GIRLS. Meski dari taun ke taun cuma saya seorang yg _fanboy_ di _crew_ (semoga taun depan ada temennya) (kalo ada KFF sih) tapi kalian ttp senantiasa asik. Aku terhura. Terima kasih ya atas kerjasamanya selama 2 taun ini untuk para sesepuh, red sherry yg jarang muncul tapi sekali muncul brilian aja idenya mah; cactus93 yang suka banget ngelucu di _chat grup_ , apalah grup tanpa lucu-lucuanmu kasonk huhu; dan ketua kewl kita, exoblackpepper yg meski sibuk sama ini itu inu selalu nyempetin untuk check-check kita huhu makasih buketuu. Terima kasih juga untuk para magangers wuakak, meski baru 6 bulan kita kerja bareng semoga kalo taun2 depan adalagi kalian gabosen untuk jadi _crew_ yaa. creamjongin, gadis lucu 18taun yg suka _come up_ dg ide2 kewl dan paling gercep kalo urusan _update_. Plus _partner_ nulis _encore_ paling asoy. Terima kasih yaa _queen_ J, kamu terbaeq! Lalu dede He Who Controls The Light, dek pennamemu dipendekin napa :((( panjang amat kek kaki nini. Terima kasih juga yaa buat kamu, sudah selalu gercep kalo aku minta tolong ini itu huehe. Terima kasih lah pokoknya, semoga gabosen jadi _crew_ yhaa. Lalu aqees! Kamu kemana TT ngilang di akhir, kembalilah anak dydyckqu. Posting ffn jadi gaseru kalo gak discuss sm kamu haha. Terima kasih lah pokoknya buat kamu juga! Lalu uizz yg sering bantu bantu kita juga maaci TT. Dah. Kayaknya udah semua aye sebutin yak. Ya udah kepanjangen juga ini mah. Ya pokoknya mah sampai ketemu taun depan, kalo ada KFF

Kkkk, kajegaje pamit! Salam gaje!

.

FYUH, panjang ugha.

Tetapi demi apapun itu semua masih sangat amat kurang untuk nyampein semua rasa terimakasih kami ke kalian.  
Kami tahu acara ini memiliki kekurangan yang mungkin nggak bisa lagi disebutin satu per satu.  
Jadi dengan ini kami juga ingin meminta maaf jika sekiranya ada kesalahan selama kelangsungan _event_ ini.

BUT EITS, ONE MORE TIME!

WE HAVE A LATE AWARD.  
YAS A VERY SPECIAL AWARD!

AND THIS AWARD GOES TO

* _drumrolls_ *

 **OUR FIRST FOREIGN WRITER:**

 **kkimkaisoo** _with the story_ **Darling You**

CONGRATULATIONS AND THANKYOU FOR JOINING OUR EVENT!  
* _hugs you tight, pls join again next year_ *

.

OKAY SO THAT WAS ALL!

 **Dan dengan ini, Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2018 telah resmi ditutup.**

Akhir kata,

TERIMAKASIH, TERIMAKASIH, TERIMAKASIH SEKALI  
JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TERUS MENINGGALKAN REVIEW

KFF2K18 CREW, PAMIT

Hope we can see you guys again!


End file.
